2110: Digital War
by Dstar504
Summary: In the year 2110, evil digimon have all but taken over Earth, and the digidestin are all but gone. That is until a wish draws the only team that could save them there accidentally.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Digimon? Mine? I think not.

**A/N:** This is a digimon story. Although the opening is rather misleading. Or, you know, not.

**Prologue:**** The World, 2210**

The elevator dinged and opened to the show the words Reservation O-11 scrawled on the door in front of it. Renu stepped out of the elevator and slipped her key card into the slot next to the door and it slid open. Inside the room a hallway with thousands of cells, lined the room. From one of them she head a baby crying and whipping out her staff she hit the transparent barrier and electricity rippled from the cell wall. The woman inside the cell looked up from the cot she was sitting, where she had been rocking her baby trying to make it silent, knowing that the inspection was today. She put the child down on the bed using a pillow to support the baby's head and walked over to the transparent wall holding her back from escaping. Renu looked at her and smiled, hissing she spoke, "Make thee child silent. Or you shall be tranzported to thee holding zell."

The woman eyes went wide, "I'll try, but she's hungry. Please! Feed her!"

Renu hit the transparent wall again, "Your rations have already been served. Deal with the child or else."

Renu watched as the woman went back to the baby with trembling arms and picked her up. She started rocking the baby back and forth singing to it. The baby instantly quieted as if it knew that it was putting its mother in danger. Renu sneered and moved on, finally she came to a cell of one of the older members of Reservation O-11 and threw the key into the his box. He looked up eyes wide, "No! No! No…." he backed up shaking, "Please no!"

Renu only strutted into his cell and snapped her fingers, from behind her two machines came into the cage as well, "Don't be scared. You are going to thee master, you should be happy. Today you shall be his power."

The machines pulled up the screaming man, and he twisted and turned in their arms. The machines however were relentless in their strength, and held him tightly, Renu only smiled. They dragged him down the hall an into a large room where another machine was. It stood in the center of the room and the man stared up into it's large cannons. He gulped, "Please, master! I didn't do anything, I meant no harm."

The voice that met his was deep and booming, "No, you did nothing. However, you daughter did."

This caused the man to start struggling harder straining against his captives. This however only earned him a slap from Renu, "Quite when thee master is speaking."

The man looked up eyes desperate, "Don't hurt her!"

The machines body rustled and his head tilted close to the man's. And then the man shrunk back, the face was gargantuan, far larger than his. He felt like an ant compared to it. And his face begin to sweat, the machine spoke again, "Why should I? She is the one who chose to join the Rebellion."

Behind the machine another voice spoke, not revealing its self, "Do not scare the man any more than he needs to be, we found their base. The people there will be dust in the wind, and our power source soon."

At that the man's face seemed to fall into despair, his body giving up to what these things were telling him, "Then take me, I have nothing to live for."

The machine turned its head again, "Good."

The unidentified voice however was not as happy, "That's no fun, I hate it when they don't fight."

There was silence and then the machine turned towards the man, "Die!"

There was burst of light from the cannons and when the light was gone there was nothing but dust particles in the wind, the dust moved to the machine and he seemed to be absorbing it. Renu smiled and then bowed, "Shall I make for thee surface?"

The machine nodded, "Yes."

The recoding stopped and Ayoya watched for the third time that day, her father's death. They hadn't been lying, they had attacked Colony 47 and every one in it had been taken by surprise. But not every one had died, and she was one of them. Her fists clenched, and tears dripped onto them. These creatures who had come to their world almost fifty years ago has seemed harmless, had been harmless. But then the not so nice ones had arrived, and after almost four years of fighting, the good ones had been driven back and the evil ones had taken over. Ayoya didn't know where the good ones had gone, but she knew that they were some where. That did not mean, however that they were coming back. She was positive they weren't. And yet, like the few members of the Rebellion, she held hope that some day, the evil creatures would go away, and that Earth would be free again.

The craft she was in halted as they came up on Colony 19 and she pulled the tape out of its player and threw it into her small duffel bag. She opened the door to the craft and stepped out. Colony 19 was one of the largest colonies out of the small amount that were scattered through out the world. She walked up to the gate and the guard looked down at her, "ID?"

She flashed her badge and he nodded and let her into the fenced colony. As she entered her friend Mina ran up to her, "You came!"

Ayoya shook her head, "Sadly, yes."

Mina's face became etched with concern, "What happened? What's going on?"

"The monster's are on their way. I'm here to give the evacuation signal."

Mina held on to Ayoya's arm tightly, gripping it hard, her body shaking. Ayoya knew what she was thinking. And Ayoya knew that she was right, they wouldn't make it. The colony was far to large, despite only having numbers up to a hundred. Few would live and since Ayoya had an obligation to the Rebellion, that would not be her, "Soon?"

"Yes."

Mina nodded, her face showing no fear, but her tone betraying her, "Then I'll stay."

Ayoya had expected this, had seen this coming. And knew that there was nothing she could to do discourage her friend. They had made a pact, when they were two, that when the evil monsters came, they would fight them, and die together. And now that time was upon them. They reached Mina's house and Ayoya entered the small run down shack, the inside, just like the outside was bare to the bone. It had no bed, no sink, no toilet. Nothing that the oldest people spoke of when they talked about the day's before the monsters. Ayoya pulled out her small mattress from the pack she was wearing on her back and spread it on the floor, "I should go to command. They will want to know what's happening."

Mina nodded and watched as Ayoya ducked out of the cabin and walked to the slightly larger one down a ways and knocked on the door. A face peaked out and Ayoya was let inside, then Mina was left in her house with nothing to do. That lasted about twenty seconds when she figured with nothing better to do she could at least cook a decent meal if it was to be indeed her last day on Earth. And that was what she was doing when Ayoya returned twenty minutes latter, "Welcome back."

Ayoya smiled, "Something smells good."

A small smile passed over Mina's face and then she looked at Ayoya, "Stop stalling, what happened?"

"They're getting crafts"

The crack in Ayoya's voice told her all that she needed to know, "They won't make it in time will they?"

"Of course not. They never do."

The ground beneath them sifted as Mina lay back, her head hitting the back of the cabin for support, "I'm fed up with this. We need help, and we need help now! I don't care who, just help. I would pray for it, but what good would that do? No one is listening to us, no one cares about us. The world is dying and who ever is in charge up there doesn't seem to give a rats ass."

Ayoya didn't say anything, and she didn't have too. She knew that Mina was right, knew that they needed help, knew that none would come in time. When the evil monsters had come, those of them who where smart, those of them who actually had brains wasted no time in using them to crush, and utterly destroy the human race. The war had been swift, for although they had guns, their power seemed to do nothing against the seemly magical and powerful forces that these monsters bolstered. Ayoya shook her head, "We can't give up hope. We can't."

Calm filled the room as Mina lay down to rest before the big battle, "No, we can't can we?"

The room was quite and Ayoya looked up before following her friends advice, "If there is any hope, send it soon."

Only the sound of Mina's snores answered her.

**A/N: If you are like many people and are like: WHAT THE HELL? Don't be scared, all will make sense in time. REVIEW!**


	2. Dreams of a Faraway Place

**Disclaimer: ** Do not own.

**A/N:** Okay season 2 did happen but since I don't really much care for it, I'm changing a bunch of stuff. Other than that, all things are the same. Just thought I'd add that in now. Also I don't know the ages very well, so I'm guessing.

**2110: Digital War**

By Dstar504 

**Chapter 1: Dreams of a Faraway Place**

Tai's head hit the desk for the third time that day his eyes closing. He hadn't slept well, each time he had fallen asleep he had awoken, head throbbing, his dreams none to pleasant. All he could remember this morning had been a cry for help, of a woman dying. A child in her arms, the child had been crying too. Whatever had killed them had known what it was doing, the death had been quick, but the pain etched on the features of the woman and her baby told him that the death they had been given was a release from what they had been going through. A kick to the back of his chair had his head snapping up and he looked behind him to the scowling face of his best friend Matt, he blinked a few times and looked down at his notes for the day, they were empty. Again. The professor looked up at the clock on the wall and then signaled the release. Tai grabbed his notes, threw them in his bag and snapped it closed. As he stood up and exited the college campus Matt ran after him, "What was up with you today? You fell asleep three times."

Tai turned to Matt, "Remember those dreams I told you about?"

"The ones you were having over break? Yeah I remember them."

"I had another one last night, this time it seemed, as if it was real this time, I could see everything, hear everything. I think my dreams might be trying to tell me something."

Matt laughed and looked over at his friend as if this wasn't the first time he had heard such a thing, or the first time Tai had tried to tell him this, "They're just dreams, and I thought that dreams like those were more your sisters M.O."

They arrived in front of the Art institution and sat down on the cement wall outside of it, Tai turned to Matt, "I know, that's the point, she called yesterday, she's been having the same dreams."

That caused Matt to stare, Tai's sister, Kari had developed an interesting gift, since they had returned from the digital world eight years ago. Ever her trip she had begun having dreams that usually, if they seemed real enough told and predicted the future. They were usually small things, like if some one in her family was going to miss the subway, or if some one was going to break a glass during dinner. And they usually came true, usually. Sometimes she did things to prevent them, but that was only if she had too. So, this declaration had Matt scrambling to say something, "She did?"

Tai nodded, "Not only that, but she says she saw digimon in hers. Said that they were killing people. But that's the funny thing; it doesn't make sense, why would digimon kill people. Sure, the Dark Masters didn't think much of throwing us to the dogs, but that was because we were against them, this seems more like senseless killing."

At that point the door to the art room opened and the class that had been in session walked out, among them a friend of Matt and Tai's. Sora swung her school bag behind her and smiled, "Have you two been sitting out here waiting for a while?"

Tai shook his head and took her bag for her, "No, we just got here."

"Good. I was afraid I would hold you guys up, my class went a little late."

She linked her arms with Tai's and glanced up at Matt, "So what were you boys talking about any way?"

"Kari had a dream."

Sora blinked, "What about?"

Tai shot daggers at his friend, "Sure, if she has a dream it's valid. If I have one it's just a dream."

Brown eyes looked up into brown, "Well she does have her gift, it's just easier to understand her. Don't be so stingy." She looked back to Matt, "So?"

"Digimon, killing humans."

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would digimon kill humans?"

"That's what I asked, but so far I've been drawing blanks."

From across the campus Tai spotted a young girl with bouncing dark brown locks. She came bounding down the field, she was wearing a black top with a red heart in the middle; a white skirt and black sandals topped the outfit off. She skidded to a halt in front of the group panting. "Sorry, what did I miss?"

Sora smiled at her friend, "Mimi, I didn't think you would show up."

"Class got out early, so I thought I would surprise you guys, so again I ask, what did I miss?"

Tai tried to remember just what class Mimi had changed her major to again. She had entered college as a art major with Sora and was now taking a traditional root and following the path her mother and father had taken: baking. He shook his head to clear it, "Digimon are killing people apparently. "

Confusion etched Mimi's features, "But don't you think that we would know about it if it was happening here?"

"That's the thing, I don't think it's happening here. It's happening some place else."

Eyebrows were raised and Matt spoke up, "Well we can't do anything about it right? We gave that up years ago."

He had a point and Tai hated that, he wanted to do whatever was in his power to stop whatever was going on. It was in his nature to do thing such as this, but as Matt pointed out, they couldn't do anything. They had left the digital world and their digimon years ago as children. And now, they were growing up, and things like that were not their business, and yet, why would he be sent these dreams if it wasn't? But still he knew that it was pointless to even consider it, "I still wish we could do something, sitting here, while people are being killed god knows where is not my idea of fun."

Matt scoffed at him, "What? You would rather we be dying too?"

"No, but I bet we could do something, where'd your heart go friendship boy?" Tai spit out, venom in his voice.

It was a direct stab at Matt and every one knew it, "A place where we would be safe, but it's not like you'd care, some times I wonder if your courage and constant need for adventure takes you too far. You say you protect people and yet you almost let your sister die, I would of never have let that happen."

Glances between the two teens told Sora if she didn't do anything and soon, two people were going to be hurt in the near future. Tai had gone from down right pissed to seething, his eyes portraying hurt and the need to squash something, fast. It just so happened that at the moment Matt seemed to be the one he wanted to destroy, "Don't you dare bring my sister into this."

At this point Sora interjected, "Stop it! You're both behaving like a bunch of children. If we could do something we would, but we can't. So it's a moot point. Now, Izzy is waiting for us at Momiji's. Are we going to keep him waiting?"

Of course Sora was right and every one knew it, Izzy was waiting for them in their local haunt. Since he didn't go to the same college as them this was the only time they really saw him. Plus today was special, Kari and T.K. were driving down from Tokyo to see them and hang out. Tai sighed and nodded, "Fine."

The four of them wandered over to the school parking lot and slid into Matt's car. Mimi took shoot gun and Sora and Tai got in the back. About five minutes into the drive Mimi spoke, "I know this is a touchy subject, but we need to tell T.K and Izzy about these dreams."

Matt leaned back in his chair, "T.K. most likely already knows seeing as Kari tells him just about every thing, but your right, Izzy would want to know."

They all knew that once Izzy had heard this, he wouldn't stop from looking into it as thoroughly as he could. In fact it made Tai wonder why he hadn't told him sooner. Izzy would be the one who would know what to do, since the all them seemed to not know, or have any idea what was going on. They reached the restaurant and entered, heading upstairs they saw a sight that none of them had been expecting, "Joe!"

Mimi flung herself at him and he had to pry her off him, "It's good to see you too."

Sora sat down across from Joe, "How did you know that we would be here?"

"I got a call from Izzy, he said that almost every one was going to be here today, I just thought I'd show up."

Tai plopped down next to Sora, "So? What's it like?"

The question, coming from seemingly nowhere had Joe befuddled, "What's what like?"

"The life of a worker of course! I heard from Izzy that you have a job, and working as a assistant to a doctor no less!"

Laughter was heard thought out the room and Joe blushed, "I'll have you know, the sight of blood no longer makes me faint."

A voice from the other side of the room where the door stood, sang through the room, "That's not what I heard."

Tai turned to see his sister leaning in the doorway, T.K. and Izzy right behind her. Both entered behind her and the door shut. Kari grabbed the table next to the other two that were now inhabited and settled down. Her face sobered and she looked at Tai, "I had that dream last night."

"So did I."

"But not the one that I had, something is going to happen Tai. Something bad, and it's going to happen tonight. If we don't stop it, whatever it is, that place is could be in real danger."

A collective sigh came from all the members of the table. Only Sora spoke, "Kari, I wish we could do something, but we don't know where it's going to happen, we can't do any thing."

The table became quiet and as they did so their order arrived. As they all dug in Izzy spoke up, "Well on thing is obvious, some one wants us to know about it. Things always happen for a reason. We are after all the digidestin."

At this T.K who had been unusually silent the entire meal spoke up, "Ex, you're the ex digidestin."

Izzy seemed to look pensive for a while, "But that doesn't explain why were getting the dreams and not them."

"Well that's not actually true, what if you're getting the dreams through Tai, and I'm getting them for the others."

Izzy shook his head, "No, you came to us, not them, destiny lead you here, they're for us."

Since no one knew what to say past that they fell into a different kind of chatter and before they all knew it, Mimi, Matt, Tai, and Sora found themselves in the car heading back to college as the sun set behind them.

When they reached the campus Matt parked the car in his parking spot and they all got out. Sora gave Tai a quick kiss and then waved goodbye and walked across the campus to her dorm. Mimi was gone in a flash and a wink leaving Matt and Tai to walk back to their dorm in comfortable silence. Reaching the dorm Tai pulled out the key and both teens walked into the room, Tai and Matt pulled of their shoes and sat down in front of the T.V. Matt grabbed his laptop and started doing research for his newest school project. It was then that the power went out. Tai blinked, "What was that about?"

But Matt was silent looking on in horror at his still flickering computer screen, "Tai, you might want to look at this."

Tai leaned back and looked at the screen, "So? It runs by charging, what's the problem?"

Matt pointed at the battery gage, "It's at zero percent power Tai, there's no way it should be working, it's not even hooked up."

At this Tai's face paled. "That's impossible."

Suddenly his cell phone rung, causing both Matt and Tai to jump up in complete surprise, it was his sister, "Tai, something's wrong."

"You're telling me?"

The door slammed and Mimi and Sora ran inside and both Mimi, Sora and Kari said the same thing, "Look outside, our places are the only ones without power."

And sure enough all the other dorms, all the other places on campus were alight. Matt's computer flicked twice, once and then went dead. On the other end of the line the phone went quiet and Tai heard it hit the floor. He glanced over at the other three in the room and his eyes went wide, "Guy's, what's…"

His words then were also swallowed up as he too disappeared. Inside the dorm the lights turned back on and the computer flickered once more eight dark shapes silhouetted on it, they too disappeared, before it too went dead again.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Review please. Also I've been working on not staring sentences with names and I, She, He, Him or Her. Does it show?


	3. Those Who Fight Back

**Disclaimer: **Ha! Not mine, no thank you!

**A/N**: **I'm back, and so are those zany teens! This is the first meeting.**

**2110: Digital War**

By Dstar 

**Chapter 2: Those who Fight Back**

The sight of a strange teen hovering above her had Ayoya scrambling to the back of the room. A scream pierced the air and Mina woke with a start from her sleep. She too saw the teen and found herself shrieking and next to Ayoya in a second. Ayoya's hand went to her gun and she held it up pointing it at the strange teen. The teen backed up hands in the air his mind just as confused as the two girls, when he had arrived here, a friend he had not seen here in god knows how long next to him, Matt, Sora, and Mimi gone he had found himself at a lose for words. But that wasn't the end of his confusion, when he had reached into his pocket and pulled out an item shaped in the way of a cell phone, but with different buttons and no numbers he had sought out the closest place he could find. And it was thus that he found Ayoya and planned, in the best way he could, to ask her when in the hell he was. Now with a gun aimed at his head he stopped dead in his tracks, "Who in the hell are you? I had two guards stationed outside my house, how did you get in?"

A incredulous look passed over Tai's features, "I didn't see any. Listen I just wanted to talk."

Ayoya kept her gun trained on Tai, "I'm the leader of the 34th squad of the Rebellion, what is there to talk about? In a few hours the hostiles will be here and we will all be dead."

Having recovered from her shock Mina too dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out the gun that Ayoya had given her. For emergencies she had been told, and with a teen that she hardly knew in her house, their house she reminded herself, it seemed like an ample time to use it. Ayoya turned to her, "It's okay, I've got this, no need to scare him even more than he is."

At this the alarms went off a blaring sound filled the compound. Ayoya dropped her gun and looked out of the door, and then back at Tai, he looked at her, "What's happening?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

She and Mina ran out of the house and looked out past the fencing mesh and bit her lip. The forest was a flame and twelve of the hostiles, including the one that she had seen take her father to his death, the one who had been called Renu leading them. She looked up at the man standing guard and he looked back down at her, reading her face quickly, "We have five minutes, hurry up."

As soon as Ayoya disappeared Tai ran outside the bush behind him moved and he smiled, "You can come out now."

The bush shook a few times and his digimon from eight years ago stepped out, "What's going on?"

"I don't know."

The alarm had also brought many others out of their houses, and one of them happened to be Sora, lead at gun point. She was holding a shivering Yokomon. The digimon was obviously scared and the men who kept looking down at the digimon disgust in their faces. Sora noticed him and called out, "Tai!"

One of the men reached out and slapped her across the face using the butt of his gun. She fell down into the ground her face hitting the ground. She looked up at him, face covered in dust. Yokomon however flew from her hands and landed far away from her. The men quickly advanced. Tai's eyes widened, before the men could get any closer an explosion sounded and the gate Tai had seen when he had arrived crashed to the ground. Inside his pocked the cell phone shaped object started buzzing. He pulled it out and flipped it open. A screen appeared in front of him. And on it was a shape he swore he would never see again, the symbol of the sun glared back at him. The symbol disappeared just at Renu stepped into the compound. And then the screen brought up new data, there was a picture of Renu, the heading read: _Name: Renumon Level: Champion_. He looked left at Sora who was holding the same sort of device with the same picture.

Renumon smirked and her fingers let out beams of light, they killed the man guarding the wall instantly. Dust scattered everywhere and Renumon held out her arm, the dust seemed wrap around her arm and then up her body. Here eyes became misted over with power. She seemed to glance around the compound at the scattering humans and her eyes landed on Ayoya, "You! You were the little pest that escaped last time, this time however will be different."

She charged and Tai and little but five seconds to think, he looked left at his companion, "Go."

Eyes wide Ayoya watched Renumon as the female digimon charged her. She put up her hands to shield from attack but none came. She opened her eyes to find a hostile in front of here. Renumon had stopped her charge and looked down at Agumon, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Behind him Sora had arrived at his side, Yokomon no longer Yokomon but Biomon. She smiled at him and turned to face the battle. Ayoya on the other hand was stunned, a hostile, one she had never seen, nor heard of, was defending her, defending! She had heard of such things from those who had lived before the invasion, but had never really seen it happen. The hostile in front of her spoke in a child like voice, "What's right."

"My dear peon, you dare go against the Masters?"

That same voice that sounded so child like then spoke in a manner so unchild like that Ayoya wondered how old the hostile really was, "I have no masters, only friends."

An arm lashed out and caught Agumon across the face and sent him barreling into one of the houses. He stood up his body already tired from fatigue, Renumon glared and sneered, "Where are you from?"

"A place where you should be," Tai's voice came out strong among the crowd, "How you got out I don't know, but I'll be sure to put you back in."

"Not when I have these you won't."

Six other digimon appeared behind her and Renu smiled. Next to Tai Sora spoke up, "You might have more fire power, but that doesn't always guarantee a win."

By now the objects that Tai had identified as something close to the digivices of old were shaking in both of Sora's and Tai's hand's just begging to be used. A spark of light flew from hers and a spark of light flew from his and in front of them two data chips appeared, on them the symbol of the sun and the symbol a heart crafted on them. Both of their hands reached out and grabbed them, and then as if some unknown force was guiding them they inserted them into a blank slot on the sides of the digivices. At this light poured from all directions.

Fear gripped Renumon as tales she had been told as a young digihatchling came back to her. She had been told of the story of the death and slaughter of the digidestin, the last thing standing in the way for the Masters, of how when the last digidestin had been killed a glorious day dawned. The Masters had become the rulers of the land that day. Her hands shook, they were dead, they had to be. But the light that came from these two teens spoke differently and suddenly she truly feared, "You can't be! We killed you! Killed you all!"

But it was to no avail. The light engulfed the reservation and Tai and Sora spoke at the same time, "Agumon, Biomon! Digivolve!"

The same light that had engulfed Tai now seemed to take over Agumon, his body started to glow and his shape began to change going from small to huge in under five seconds, a booming voice was heard through out the camp, "Agumon, digivolve to Greymon!"

Light took over Biomon too and her shape started to change as well, "Biomon digivolve to Birdamon!"

A flick of the wrist and all the digimon behind Renumon flew at Birdamon and Greymon. She looked at Tai and Sora and then spit the name out with venom, "Digidestin. You're slime, all of you are slime."

Both Greymon and Birdamon seemed to be holding their own but Tai and Sora knew better, they were losing ground and quickly. Two champion digimon verses six did not an equal match make, "Were not going to win this Tai, not with out…"

She was interrupted by the sound of a voice, "Howling Blaster!"

One of the digimon disappeared in an explosion of data, another voice sounded, "Needle Spray!"

The digimon that Greymon had been grappling with also disappeared. Behind them Matt and Mimi appeared digivices held up high, their symbols shinning. Free from the digimon that he was fighting Greymon turned around and attacked a digimon behind him, "Nova Blast!"

It caught the digimon and it too went up in data, Ayoya watched in fascination as the hostiles attacked each other and then caught the eye of Renumon. The digimon seemed to be scowling. A four attack erupted from the hostile that looked like a giant bird, "Meteor Wing!"

A flash of fire consumed the digimon behind her, Mina ran up to her friend amongst the chaos, "What's going on?"

"I… I really don't know. The hostiles are helping us. I don't get it as much as you do, but for now, I think were safe. And those teens trust them."

"But how do we know those teens are helping us, they could turn on us! They have hostiles! Who in their right mind works with hostiles?" Mina asked her voice shaking.

"Maybe they're good, maybe they're the ones spoke of by the elders."

That thought had not occurred to Mina, "Do you really think so? I though that they were all killed by the Masters."

At this thought though Ayoya paid no attention her mind swirling now with something she had long ago given up on, hope, "Oh, what if they are! What if they really are! They could save us Mina! They could be our salvation!"

Over at the battle site Tai was staring at Matt and Mimi, "Where is every one else?"

Mimi bit her lip, "I don't know, but Matt and I arrived together. On the way here we were attacked,"

"So that's the reason for the," Sora gestured to their digivolved digimon,

Realizing the extent of the situation Matt spoke up, "That's not good, who knows the extent of damage these digimon could do? Once were done here we need to go and find them."

The last two digimon that Renumon had brought with her attacked, it was a worthwhile effort, but it, just like all the other attacks ended in failure. Renumon glared and shook, then backed up, starting her retreat, Ayoya's gun changed direction and she was about to pull the trigger when a hand plucked the gun from her, "There's no need to do that now, she's defeated, let her go back and lick her wounds."

Ayoya shot daggers at Mina who was now holding her gun. Mina pocketed it and Ayoya followed her grumbling. They started to go to where the four teens were standing but before they could get there light flowed of the digimon that had been fighting against the hostiles. When the light cleared the four digimon were back in their original states.

People seemed to be gathering around the digimon who had saved their lives so Ayoya and Mina had to struggle though a crowd to get to their destination. When they reached the group of digidestin Ayoya stood up straight, "We the people of Colony 19 thank you for your help, however you are friends with hostiles and therefore a threat. I will let the commander decided what to do with you."

She led them down the street and to the biggest house in the colony; she ducked inside and beckoned them to follow. With no real choice they did so and entered. The man inside the room had an over baring presence, his large form towering over the other teens. Mina and Ayoya bowed and then presented the digidestin to him, "Yatamara, I would like to present to you," she stopped realizing that she didn't know their names.

Noticing her folly Sora quickly answered for her, "I'm Sora, and the other's are Matt, Tai, and Mimi."

A curt nod from Ayoya was her thanks and Mina smiled, these people, did not seem like bad people. In fact the more she was around them the more she was sure of it, which brought into question why they were questioning them in the first place. She saw no danger in letting them go. And their hostiles seemed no more threatening then they did. But, she argued with herself, if they wanted to continue believing that these people could hurt them, let them, it didn't harm her.

From his spot in the room Tai watched as Yatamara surveyed them and then their hostiles, "Where are you from?"

Tai was quick to take charge, just has he had years ago, "Japan, Tokyo."

A choked gasp came from Mina behind them, "That's impossible! Tokyo was over taken and destroyed three years ago. The last city on earth to fall."

"Three years ago?" Sora inclined, "But we just came from Tokyo."

Hope started to flare up in Mina, "Then you are them! You have to be! We wanted help and we got you!" She turned to Ayoya, "Don't you get it? The Powers sent us them! They do care!"

Ayoya watched her friends outburst in mild amusement, and flinched, she was about to break her friends hope, and spirit, "There are eight, I only see four. These teens are not them."

But Mina just like Ayoya had been while watching the battle was too far gone, she hadn't heard a word that Ayoya had said. She knew that these were them, there was nothing else they could be. She walked up to each of them and studied them. At this Ayoya felt silly for even putting the thought into her head, the digidestin were dead. Plain and simple, they were not coming back. Mina backed up, hopeful, "You are them aren't you?"

Finding one of the chairs in the back of the room Matt sat down, he didn't like it if people scrutinized him. Had never like it, "Who?"

At that Ayoya spoke as if reading something from memory, "Fifty years ago, the oppression begun. First the good hostiles," at that she let out a tisk, "If there ever were good hostiles were killed. Then it is said that the children arrived, barely teens they didn't stand a chance, they and their partners were killed. Those children were what the elders called Digidestin, sprung from the original. Their deaths left a great rift and from that rift the Masters appeared, they quickly took over, we have been under their control ever since."

Sora chuckled, "The originals eh?"

A nod came from Mina, "Yeah, it was said that there were eight, and only eight. They came from the heavens and fought the vampire king. These eight were the original, and after the battle were never seen again."

A snort came from the other side of the room, and Tai turned to look at Matt, "If they're talking about VenomMyotismon, vampire king? I think not, he was just a digimon."

"They say he looked like a vampire," Yatamara spoke.

"Looked like, yes, was, no. He was a digimon, the only one to come to Earth, not just to target us, but take it over."

"We've dealt with him twice." Sora interjected.

"Three times if you count all the forms." Mimi piped in.

Yatamara looked sullen, "So are you them or are you not. That is all that remains to be seen."

Once again it was Tai who took control, "Yes, but we're retired. We pass on the torch, to say."

"Then why, were you sent and not them?" Ayoya sighed, this conversation was getting nowhere.

"That's just it. We don't know."

Silence coated the room to be broken seconds latter by Mina, "I think I know why," all faces turned to her, "This isn't your usual thing, this is war, being the older ones, being the ones who had started it all, they had to send you. No others could get the job done."

A conclusion finally reached Yatamara spoke, "That being, these digidestin will remain under house arrest until we can find anything to do with them."

"You heard him, get moving." Ayoya held up her gun again and ushered the four teens out of the room. They walked down the street, and as they did, all four were already coming up with plans for escape. If war was really on the horizon they need to find the others soon, and staying here would get nothing accomplished.

**A/N: AYE! That was longer than last time! R&R please!**


	4. The Lost Children

-1**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE!

**A/N: **Now we see what T.k. and Kari are up to.

**2110: Digital War**

**By Dstar**

**Chapter 3: ****The Lost Children**

Kari's eyes fluttered open and she looked around at her surroundings, beside her T.K started to stir as well. She looked up and found herself staring at miles and miles of forest. She looked down at the rising T.K and watched him sit up. They glanced at each other and looks of confusion crossed their faces. Kari stood up, brushed herself off, and tried to come to grips with where she was. But all that surrounded them was trees and trees, making up a on going deep forest and T.K sighed, "So, where are we?"

A look from Kari told him that she had no idea where they were, "You think I know?"

"No, I guess not. But still, I thought that maybe you might of seen something in your dreams."

Sighing Kari bit her lip, "My dreams only foretell the future, they don't give me maps to everything."

They sat there for a while and finally T.K came to a decision, "Well were not going to get anything done sitting here."

"Wherever here is," Kari grimaced, slightly annoyed at their situation "I guess so."

T.K finally stood up and did as Kari had done brushed the dirt of himself. They looked at the deep forest and with heavy hearts started walking in the direction they thought could be north. The trees seemed to bare down on them and after an hour of walking they had still found no end to the deep forest. Disgruntled Kari was about to suggest they stop and rest when she heard voices further on a head. They seemed to be speaking in hushed tones. T.K heard the voices as well and they both rushed up ahead, What they found shocked them, a young girl and a young boy, stood there; both could only be about nine and both were far to young to be out in the forest alone but there they were. They looked up and the boy scrambled back, "Stay back."

Leaning down Kari smiled at the boy, "We're not going to hurt you."

He let out a cold laugh that was devoid of human emotion, "Not going to hurt us? They hurt us, invaded our place, told us lies and then destroyed our home. Our mother saved us, but at what? The cost of her life?" For a boy who was only nine he spoke as if he had knowledge beyond his years.

A look passed over Kari's face and she grimaced, "I promise we won't hurt you."

"The hostiles did."

At this T.K. looked at him, "You have to believe us."

The boy was about to answer when a shrill cry was heard from a far, it resonated throughout the forest and the girl clung to the boy her eyes wide and Kari could see that they had indeed been thought horrors upon horrors. The boy however was looking at the forest eyes hard. But she could tell that for all his talk he was scared, he took a deep breath and then looked at both Kari and T.K, coming to a split minute decision, "Colony 43 is not far. We've been on our way for a while, come on."

Not knowing any other thing to do, and not knowing what the yell that they had heard was. They started in another direction and as they continued Kari noticed that the girl still clung to her brother, "So what was that?"

He gave her a look as if she had gone of the deep end, "You mean you really don't know? That was the sound of a hostile, probably sent by The Masters."

T.K and Kari shared a look both thinking the same thing and then he spoke, "The Masters?"

"They're the leaders of the hostiles. Our mother was part of the Rebellion, one of the leaders in fact. Although not, the leader. The actual leader of the Rebellion stays in the dark. She even hides by working for the people who work for her. Only the higher ups know who she is."

They continued on in silence when T.K spoke, "I just realized, we have been traveling all this way and we still don't know your names."

The boy smiled for the first time since they had meet him, and it seemed genuine, "I'm Chris, and this is my sister, Alex."

"Americans?"

Chris smiled, "Actually yes, our mother moved here a little after Alex was born, after America fell. That's one of The Master's domains now."

"Oh." Was all T.K said before falling silent.

It took them a while but they finally reached a clearing in the woods and T.K glanced around, "This seems a good place to rest."

Kari nodded showing her consent and all four of them sat down. Kari sat down on a stump and leaned her head back on the tree behind it. But their rest was short lived, as the cry once again sounded through the forest closer now, in fact they realized that it came from behind them and only a few feet behind them. They all turned as the trees were thrown aside and the creatures stood in front of them, eyes glinting maliciously.

What stood there confirmed the sinking suspicion that T.K and Kari had been harboring while they were walking. A flash from T.K's pocket took all of the travelers by surprise and T.K reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out a small cell phone shaped device. He flipped it open and light filtered from it. The light seemed to appear in front of him and take shape. At that moment Kari's pant pocket flashed as well and suddenly became heavy. She pulled an object like T.K's that only differed in color and flipped it open as well.

Chris looked up at the fast approaching hostile and then at both Kari and T.K who seemed to be playing with devices. He looked at them, "We should go."

The light finally stopped and the forms finally finished forming into their shapes. When they did Alex only clung to her brother harder. T.K and Kari however were ecstatic, Kari smiled, "Finally, some good news!"

The approaching hostile seemed to stop for a second, and then let out another shrill cry, that was, Kari suspected, calling for aid. And then they sat there waiting for the aid that they knew was coming swiftly on its way. Knowing that attacking right now would only end in pain for them, content to hold the children hostage by blocking their path.

One of the creatures blinked and then looked up at Kari, "Well I was wondering how long it would take you to free us."

The other one unfurled its wings and then flew up into T.K's arms, who then proceeded to hold him with only one, "It's good to see you again T.K."

Chris however was having none of it, "Hostiles? You know hostiles? I was wrong to trust you."

The pair of digidestin looked down at the devices in their hands, "So do you think that these are them?"

Nodding and then looking at the hostiles that had gathered around them Kari spoke, "Then let's do this."

Patamon flew out from under T.K's arms and Gatomon put herself in between Kari and the hostiles. Chris was simmering, "These things killed our parents! How can you side with them?"

Turning his head to look at Chris T.K looked at him, "First off they're called digimon, and secondly, we do not side with them, we work with the good ones to defeat the bad ones. That's what we do, we are digidestin after all."

Clenching his fists Chris was about to go on a tangent when Alex looked up at him and spoke, "Trust them."

Knowing that his sister didn't speak unless she felt that she had to Chris looked back at the older people in front of him and sighed, "Do what you will."

The digimon took this as their sign to attack and Kari and T.K held their digivices in front of their faces. White light spilled from them and the crests of light and hope appeared before them. Taking them they inserted them into the digivices and cries were heard spilling out of the mouths of the digimon in front of them, "Gatomon digivolve to!"

"Patamon digivolve to!"

"Angewoman!"

"Angemon!"

The light cleared and Chris found himself awed at the two things in front of him, "Angels?"

"No, not angels. These are our friends, these are the good digimon I was talking about."

Angewoman winked as a way to show them at they meant no harm and then Chris watched as a bow of light appeared in her hands, "Celestial Arrow!"

The hand of Angemon started to glow and a cascade of golden yellow light spilled from it, "Hand of Fate!"

The two attacks hit but when they did other digimon seemed to take their place, yet Angemon and Angewomon continued to fight, taking down digimon after digimon. However it wasn't enough. Two against so many others made it so that they soon found themselves with their backs to the woods. Chris looked at them his eyes cold again, "It was a good try, but once again, not enough."

"For a nine year old you sure know a lot."

"Children start their training when they are five. With digimon over ruling Earth we can't afford not knowing. Also I'm not nine, I'm twelve. My sister is the nine year old."

At this point Angewomon looked down at the group of four from her vantage point in the sky, "Enough talk, we must flee."

And flee they did, all four took to the woods running, Kari and T.K taking the lead. Behind them they could hear the shrieks and battle cries of their digimon. But they didn't look back knowing that if they did what little hope they had would be lost. They finally reached a large cave and ducked inside. Chris looked around and then smiled, "Well what'dya know…"

He moved over to a small place on the hard stone wall and started to run his hands over it as if looking for something. Finally a wide grin seemed to spread across his face and he triumphantly started to chip at one of the rock surfaces. Behind them the battle cries had stopped, yet he knew that at some point newer hostiles would come and they wouldn't be able to hold them back forever. Two rock gave way under his hands revealing a metal panel that he quickly pried open. Kari finally looked at him and then at the panel, "What is that?"

Chris didn't stop working, his hands flying over the wires that he found behind the panel, but he did answer her question, "This is the opening to Colony 43. I knew we were close but I didn't know how close. This is one of the safest Colony's since it's underground and has thousands of different entrances. It's also the capital of Earth or what's left of it."

The lights on the panel flashed a few times and the rock facing slid away. T.K stuck his head out of the cave and yelled at Angemon who turned around followed by Angewomon and they headed into the cave after Kari who was the last to enter. The evil bug digimon followed accordingly after them. The two Angel's slipped in and then the rock facing slid shut, the digimon that remained behind them pounding on the door.

They found themselves in a tunnel lit dimly by lights hanging on the walls that were surrounded by amber glass. But there was not time to admire the light fixtures and the children started to run. Faster and faster causing the lights to whip by until they reached the opening and T.K found himself gaping at what was there. Under the earth was another world, grassy hills and small cottages surrounded them. Dotting the hills in front of them they made the hills look like they had freckles. And the sounds that he heard! There were people in milling around, talking and trading food back and forth. However two of the people caught his eyes, "Izzy! Joe!"

In the village Izzy and Joe turned and saw T.K on the hill and the Angel like digimon behind him. And for a second they were over joyed to see their friends, that is until the tunnels behind Kari and T.K started to collapse. And every thing quickly broke into chaos as the strong hold of Earth suffered it's first invasion. The digimon that had followed them in the forest came thundering from the tunnel that Chris had opened for them, "Behind you!"

It was Joe's voice that caused them to turn and look at the red bug digimon. The tunnel collapsed behind the bugs who had been to big to fit through it in the first place, which caused Kari to smile slightly, "The good news is, there are only four of them. The bad news, we're out numbered, out classed, and tired as hell."

T.K looked at Angemon, "You think you can manage one more?"

"We'll see." But even as he spoke he felt his insides clench and his muscles give way, so grimacing he turned back to face the invading digimon.

Behind them Izzy and Joe ran up to them and as they did they felt their pockets buzz and two thing that they had never seen before flew up in front of them. The phone like objects flipped open and light spewed from them. The shapes started to form and what they saw had Kari and T.K sighing in relief, "Reinforcements. Thank god."

Then two chips started to form in front of them, they didn't even have to think about what to do. Taking the chips they slid them into the slots in on the sides of the digivices as if they were memory chips; Izzy and Joe looked at the figures in front of them and smiled, "Let's send them back to wherever they came from!"

Tentomon looked at Izzy, "Couldn't agree more."

There was no thought no hesitation, "Digivolve!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

Chris had to shied his eyes at what was happening before him. But the light seemed to find a way between the cracks of his fingers and its brightness almost blinded him. And it was then that he wondered just who these teens were, the fact that they were crazy enough to go against the hostiles spoke volumes to him, but it had never occurred to him that people like this existed, people who didn't sit back but took a true stand against those around them. And then the thought cleared and he was facing two more hostiles.

And then the two new hostiles attacked, "Electro Shocker!"

"Harpoon torpedo!"

They were followed by the attacks of the angels, "Hand of fate!"

"Celestial arrow!"

The four digimon didn't stand a chance, their bodies turned into data before Chris's eyes and he couldn't help asking, "Who are you?"

This earned an a sigh of exasperation from Joe, "We are the digidestin."

Which then earned an extra eye roll from Kari, "Ex-digidestin thank you. We're doing a fine job thank you."

Which in turned caused Chris to faint. And the four teens ran to him, Joe picked him up and they continued into the village where he and Izzy lead T.k and Kari to a small hut. Pulling back the flap he ushered them inside. Sitting on a small stool was the bent form of a woman and she turned to them as she did Kari noted that her eyes were a milky white, however the woman smiled, her face wrinkling at the presence of children in her hut "More friends?"

Izzy nodded even though it wasn't needed, "Yeah."

"That's nice."

Gomamon giggled, and then spoke, "Who are you?"

"My name is Naibun, but people who know me call me the keeper. And you are the digidestin correct?"

Taken aback by her bluntness T.K could only stutter, however Joe just smiled, "She already knows. When we arrived here she took us in. Some how she just knows."

Kari sat down against the wall of the hut on something that looked like sheep skin and crossed her legs in front of her, "We are. How did you know?"

"There are many things I know. Like the dreams that you have, the dreams that you will continue to have until this passes."

This had Kari looking at the woman with something a kin to mistrust. Age had made her wiser, not to mention that and the dreams that she had every night. So she knew not to trust everything that was around her and something was telling her that this woman was not all that she appeared to be. Her eyes scanned over the woman looking for some way to read her, however as the windows to her soul were misted over she found it near to impossible, "How did you…" but she found that she was repeating herself.

By this time Chris was stirring. When Alex saw him her face brightened and she clasped his hand. It was all he needed to know that everything was alright and that he was alive, he looked up at Joe, "Digidestin?"

"Yeah. We don't know how we got here, or why we're here. We only know that something is wrong with this world. What year is it?"

"2110. Why?"

The digidestin shared looks of surprise and Kari found herself quoting, "I don't think were in Kansas any more Toto."

"No, we really aren't. Well that explains a lot."

It had come from Izzy who seemed to be contemplating their situation, "So, were in the future. Or something like that, where, correct me if I have any facts wrong, evil digimon have taken over Earth and the only way to survive is to hide."

"You forgot the resistance, the small band that's trying to usurp The Masters. They won't succeed but they are trying."

He nodded, "These Masters they are?" After hearing so much about them he wanted to know just what they were up against.

"There are four of them, one of metal, one of earth, one of the sky, and one of fire. Or so they say, not many people have gotten out of their camps alive. The only one who has… let's just say that they say that she's the leader of the resistance."

That seemed plausible to Izzy, "And she is?"

The old woman grunted at that, "No one knows. And it's better that way, if she remains hidden they can't find her so it's for the better."

It seemed that this was all the information they were going to get so Joe settled down on the floor and picked up something that looked edible, but Chris quickly took it from him, "You want food go out to the garden and pick it. No one here eats the food form or in someone else's house unless it's traded to them, that way we won't starve."

Joe put the fruit down and looked out the flap at the people milling about as if nothing had happened, and wondered if they acted this way so that they wouldn't have to worry about the troubles that lay in front of them. And knew deep in his heart that they were not enough to end this threat. They were the digidestin, a faded legend of this time, and yet they had been called. He wondered who though that they were the answers to everything. And suddenly he felt very tired.

The woman looked at him and some how knew, even with out her sight that he was tired, "Sleep. In fact why don't you all sleep, it will be good for you."

Kari eyed the woman, "But…"

She smiled, "For now you will stay here. Until your friends come."

"They're coming? And here?"

Not even glancing at Izzy Naibun smiled, "Yes. Now go to sleep."

They were all tried. Every one of them, and so they found themselves closing their eyes. It had been too long since they had been able to rest, and two days with out sleep did not a happy or good digidestin make. The woman smiled gently, these people her powers told her, would change the world.

**A/N: Ah the bliss. We won't hear from them for a while so prepare for lots or some chapters with the others for a while… review!**


End file.
